A Brother's Mission
by Evelyn Rose Marks
Summary: Dumbledore goes to Severus and tells him that his father, Tobias, had remarried and had a child. Now he has to raise his half sister and keep her out of trouble while it's her first time in the wizarding world.
1. Chapter 1

**_Here's the first chapter everyone, I hope you like the story. I never really considered writing a Snape fanfic like this but it was a lot of fun writing it and I hope you enjoy reading it._**

* * *

Chapter 1

Severus shivered violently as another cold gust of wind whipped by. About an hour ago Dumbledore had requested a meeting and Severus, being the loyal idiot he was, had agreed to it. No, was just a word he could not utter when was concerned, but sometimes Severus wondered if the old Headmaster's requests would be his own undoing.

He was always so keen to help the Headmaster when he needed it, sometimes he felt that his superior took advantage of it though. What would happen if he dared to say no just this once; would he lose favor with the respected Headmaster? That was something Severus just could not bear; after so many years working under Albus Dumbledore he had come to like…maybe even love the man.

He just wished that he would hurry up, it was so cold that his hands were probably turning blue with frost! Taking them from his pockets Severus brought both his palms up to his mouth and breathed into them. The heat from his breath was enough to warm them a little but just as soon as it had come it disappeared.

Cursing he pulled out his wand and smirked, "In-"

Just as he was about to start the incantation for a very warm heating charm a loud CRACK sounded. Quickly he redirected his wand prepared to, now, use a very harmful curse.

"Severus," a warm voice cooed, "you are always so certain that I am about to hurt you."

With a small smirk he pocketed his wand and stepped forward.

"You can never be too careful Headmaster." Severus said smugly.

Dumbledore merely nodded and turned his face up to the cold night sky. Severus narrowed his eyes; great so he was going to have to wait for this conversation to commence?

"I am sorry for coming late Severus," Dumbledore said sincerely, "forgive me?"

Severus' eyes widened slightly, never had the Headmaster asked for his forgiveness!

"Headmaster," he said softly, "of course I forgive you…I trust it was of the upmost importance."

Dumbledore nodded and very kindly said, "It was my boy it was, and it concerns you greatly."

Severus crossed his arms over his chest to preserve some type of heat and waited.

"Severus, what I am about to ask you is very important and will not be an easy task." Dumbledore's tone became very stern. "It is so important that I cannot allow you to refuse me."

Severus pursed his lips and felt his heartbeat quicken.

"Your father is still alive correct?"

Severus nodded somewhat hesitant.

"You have not spoken to him, I trust?"

Again Severus nodded.

"Then you did not hear that he had remarried?"

Slowly the Potions Master shook his head.

"He has and she is of wizarding blood, but his new love interest is not what I wasn't to focus on." Severus did not like where this was going, no not one little bit. "Who I want to focus on is the child living with them…your half sister, Danielle Snape."

Severus' eyes enlarged to the size of galleons; his father had not only remarried but had a child in the process!? How in Merlin's beard could Tobias even manage that considering how old he was; never mind he didn't even want to think about it!

"She is, as you no doubt have guessed, horribly abused by Tobias and her own mother. I want her to live somewhere safe and be in a more constructive home."

"You want me, "Severus said with emphasis on the _me_, "to take in a child?!"

Dumbledore smiled and nodded, but Severus did not see what there was to smile about! Taking care of a child was something he never imagined seeing himself doing, and it wasn't that he detested children. He was a teacher after all; it was just that he really wasn't used to human company outside of Hogwarts.

"She is a very darling child, but she is starting to drift away from the world. Danielle turns eleven in a week and I will be bringing her to Snape Manor tomorrow."

On such short notice; how does he expect Severus to get the Manor ready on time?!

"Headmaster," Severus said urgently, "if she only turns eleven now, she will have to live at the school with me…and the Manor, it isn't child friendly at all!"

Dumbledore gently raised his hand which silenced Severus instantly.

"You will do fine my boy, and the Manor has already been taken care of."

Severus' jaw clenched slightly, Merlin help whoever if his Potions Lab was rearranged in any way. Dumbledore who noticed the disgusted look on Severus' face chuckled.

"Do not fret my boy," he said lightly, "your lab is as it was when you left it."

Severus' eyes relaxed slightly, at least he would still have one space to call his own.

"What time will you be bringing her them?" he asked softly.

Dumbledore clasped his hands together and smiled.

"I will bring Danielle to the Manor around noon."

With a curt nod Severus back up a couple feet and prepared himself for apparition. Just as he was about to leave the Headmaster stopped him.

"Good-bye my boy," he smiled, "do not worry yourself too much, you will do just fine."

Once again Severus nodded and with a CRACK disappeared. Snape Manor was an old castle, not nearly as big as Hogwarts but pretty darn impressive. It was beautifully located on a large estate that overlooked the ocean. Severus had to admit that even he thought Danielle would be comfortable here.

The grounds were also vast, so now he would have to set up some magical wards to keep Danielle in and uninvited guests out. It was amazing how he was just doing these things out of sheer instinct. Now that he gave it serious thought; what else would he do? What would he do to keep Danielle busy while the last months of Hogwarts went on, obviously they would have to go to Ollivanders and purchase her a wand. But he didn't want her to get bored, because when children became bored they became adventurous and when that happen they got into trouble. Maybe he would find out her interests and just go from there.

Rubbing his hands together he opened the large door to his home and stepped through. When he saw the interior he gasped, everything was new! All the old furniture had been replaced with new sets! Severus walked from the main hallway to the living room and was greeted with a large winter green sofa and two, matching, chairs! The couch cushions were black and, the Headmaster had decorated his home with Slytherin House colors.

Smiling slightly eh went to examine the rest of the Manor. As his footsteps sounded on the hard wood floor Severus also noticed that the floor had been polished and a large decorative rug was in the middle of the sitting room.

The fireplace mantel had been dusted and on top sat a vase with a dozen white lilies inside. Never once had Severus seen this room looking so warm and beautiful. With a satisfied sigh he turned and face the large staircase that was before him, all the steps had been polished and cleaned and the warm oak wood shined joyous to be taken care of once more.

Slowly, as if they would crack underneath him, Severus walked up the steps and down the hallway. Everything smelled so clean and fresh that you would have sworn the Potions Master had recently moved in. He proceeded down the hall and stopped at one of the spare bedrooms.

In very fine handwriting the door had an engraving that said, "Danielle's Room," holding his breath Severus opened the door. What he saw made his jaw drop. This room had at one time been coated in dust and old furniture. Now the room was breath taking and completely unfamiliar to him.

The walls were a very light shade of green and purple stars were carved into the molding. It was a very beautiful and girly room, if Severus did say so himself. But at least the Headmaster had not done the completely unthinkable and decorated everything in bright pink.

There was a full sized bed against the right wall with a white feather comforter on top of it. He had half a mind to sit on the bed and test the mattress for himself, but it looked so prestigiously made that you could probably bounce a Galleon off of it.

Resisting the urge he left the room, gently closing the door behind him. He walked down the hall and turned to another door, this was his room. Sighing, somewhat fearful, he opened the door. He was very pleased and slightly disappointed to see that his room was still the same.

Severus approached his bed and looked to see that there was a small envelope resting on his pillow. Cautiously he picked it up, instantly he recognized the penmanship to belong to Dumbledore. He opened the letter and began reading the small message inside.

"Look up?" he read in question.

Still Severus did as he was told and looked up to the ceiling. His eyes widened slightly, looking back at him in all its majesty was the dark night sky. Stars twinkled madly and illuminated the darkened room. He had never thought to charm his room this way, but that might be because he never actually slept in his room. There was a sofa down in the Potions Lab that he slept on after his experiments.

Yawning, it was probably about two o-clock in the morning, he laid back into his pillow. Maybe just for tonight he would sleep without venturing into his lab. Slowly he closed his eyes and began sleeping comfortably for the first time in ages.

* * *

**_Well that's the first chapter everyone, please READ and REVIEW!_**


	2. I'm coming back Authors Note

_**Okay Everyone! This is a notice saying that in two days I am coming back and updating all of my stories! I am going to start with Aurora Potter and then work my way down the list...I believe Day Dreamer to be second. Anyway, I just want to apologize to you all. It has been a crazy year but I have a week's vacation and will be using that to update the stories I have gotten the most reviews for. And Aurora Potter was one of the largest! I have not forgotten any of you, I had lost my laptop the past summer because some IDIOT smashed my comp. screen packing it away for vacation. But I am back and you can bet that I am going to be updating the stories you love!**_

_**I hope you all can forgive me, and I await your wonderful reviews once the next chapters come up. And believe me they WILL be coming up!**_

_**All of my love,**_

_**Gabrielle Barr**_


End file.
